Sorpresa
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: One-Shots::La vida siempre te sorprende, y esto te lo demostrara la historia de Draco y Hermione


**Viernes, 16 de julio del 2004**

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos documentos por firmar y autoriza antes de tomar su primer descanso de fin de semana como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica. Siendo la bruja más joven ocupando el puesto, estaba comprometida consigo misma de no permitir que nada se retrasara en el ministerio. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando la mayoría de los funcionarios se habían ido del ministerio, siendo una de las ultimas en quedarse terminando su labor. Tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa mientras leía una propuesta por el departamento de regulación y control de criatura mágica, tocaron la puerta.

-pase. **–dijo, Hermione desconcertada porque no esperaba a nadie.**

-Granger. **–saludo, Draco entrando y cerrando la puerta. Ella frunció las cejas.**

-Malfoy. **–respondió. Mirando que él se sentaba frente a ella. –** teníamos alguna cita. **–pregunto, confundida. Él elevo una ceja, inquisitiva.**

-no, hoy no. **–respondió, Draco tranquilamente.** –pero el lunes a las 10 con el departamento de cooperación… 

-entonces, ¿Por qué has venido? **–pregunto, firmando la propuesta. Él se encogió de hombro.**

-bueno, tenía deseo de ver a la nueva jefa de seguridad mágica **. –comento tranquilamente,** **sacudiéndose una "pelusa" del hombro.** –Como anunciaron tu nombramiento desde la semana pasada en el periódico, tenía curiosidad si habías cambiado algo con tu nuevo puesto… **-ladeando una burlona sonrisa. –** pero no, sigues siendo la misma sabelotodo disciplina. **–ella bufo.**

-¿a qué has venido realmente, Malfoy? ¿No creo que por eso, has sacado esta hora para visitarme? **–pregunto con las cejas fruncida.**

Él ladeo una pícara sonrisa, ella bufo levantándose con algunos papeles, acomodándolo en uno de los archiveros. Dio un respingo al sentir, las manos de Draco en su cintura.

-ya sabes, buscando a mi novia. **–susurro, Draco en su oído.** –se lo comprometida que es, así que decidí asegurarme que estuviera en el apartamento para celebrar su primera semana como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica como debe ser. **–aseguro, dándole un casto beso en el cuello.**

-¿celebrar? **–pregunto, Hermione dándose la vuelta quedándose frente a él.**

-así es, Hermione. Y ya tengo todo preparado para irnos el fin de semana a la residencia vacacional de mi familia. Te encantara. **–aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-no habrá problema con tus padres de que valla. **–pregunto no muy segura de la idea.**

-por supuesto que no. Es más, te envía sus felicitaciones por tu nuevo puesto en el ministerio. **–aseguro, con una amplia sonrisa. Ella ladeo una sonrisa.**

-entonces, si es así. No tengo ningún problema de irme, contigo. **–aseguro, besándolo.**

Draco la estrecho entre sus brazos, besándola con ímpetu haciéndola que retrocediera. Cuando Hermione sintió el borde de su escritorio en su trasero, ella dejo de besarlo. Ella percibió la lujuriosa mirada en su novio con una clara intensión.

-no, Draco. **–dijo, ruborizándose.**

-no sé de qué hablas, Hermione **. –dijo, Draco "inocentemente". Ella bufo.**

-sabes a lo que me refiero... **–aseguro, Hermione tratando de separarse de él. Draco ni se movió.** –no podemos hacerlo aquí. **–él ladeo una picara y burlona sonrisa.**

-cuantas veces no he escuchado lo mismo, y lo hemos hecho. **–dijo, Draco con petulancia.**

-sí, pero esto es diferente. **–afirmo, Hermione mirando hacia la puerta, preocupada. Él sonrió.**

-nadie nos vera. **–aseguro con suficiencia. Ella lo miro con las cejas fruncida.**

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien podría tocar y entrar…? **–él amplio su sonrisa.**

-no, nadie podría entrar aunque quisiera, me he asegurado de que no ocurra. **–aseguro. Ella lo miro sorprendida.** –así que… **-decía, colocándola en el borde de la mesa, separándole las piernas y colocándose en medio de ellas.** –podremos jugar al chico malo que corrompe a la inocente jefa de seguridad mágica. **–sugirió con una sexi sonrisa. Ella sonrió, pasando los brazos por su cuello.**

-¿inocente? ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una traviesa jefa de seguridad mágica?... **–susurro seductoramente mientras que enrolla las piernas en su cintura.** –te podría sorprender, Malfoy. **–** **Él ladeo una amplia sonrisa, pasando las manos por sus piernas.**

-entonces, deberé confirmar si eres la chica inocente como he creído en todo este tiempo, o si me he equivocado contigo, Granger. **–aseguro, Draco. Ella sonrió.**

-tendrás que averiguarlo. **–sugirió con una pícara sonrisa.**

-definitivamente. **–aseguro, besándola con pasión.**

Una de la mano de Draco la acariciaba por la cintura mientras la otra se había colado debajo de su blusa turquesa, acariciándole su seno. Hermione jugaba con su cabello platinado, mientras su cuerpo respondía a cada acaricia. Quitándole la blusa y el sujetador, Draco inclino la cabeza chupando uno de sus senos mientras sus largos dedos bajaron, llegando a la ropa interior de ella y deslizándola por las piernas. Hermione se arqueo, dándole mayor accesibilidad a su novio, gimiendo al sentir como él le masajeaba su centro de excitación hasta sentir como se humedecía.

A tienta, Hermione desabrocho la camisa, acariciando los pectorales bien formados de Draco. Bajando por la cintura, le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo la cremallera, empujando el pantalón por sus piernas. Palpando el miembro erecto de su novio, Besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, Draco la penetro profundamente con un certero movimiento, gimiendo los dos al contacto. Siguiendo con un movimiento profundo y sensual, él se inclinó sobre ella, tomándole la cara con sus manos y besándola apasionadamente mientras la embestía.

En poco tiempo, se comenzaron a mover de un modo más salvaje por la pasión y el deseo que sentían hasta que Draco le acaricio los puntos sensibles de Hermione al sentir que estaba a punto de llegar, haciendo que ella llegara primero al clímax, y luego él. Sentándose en la silla, la pareja se recuperaba de su excitante y delicioso encuentro íntimo. Hermione estaba a horcajadas sobre Draco, unidos todavía íntimamente mientras él tenía sus manos apoyada en la cintura de ella.

-entonces, dime… ¿soy una chica inocente o no? **–pregunto, Hermione recuperándose con una divertida sonrisa.**

-definitivamente no lo eres, Granger. **–aseguro, Draco mirándola con una burlona sonrisa.** –más bien, eres la chica salvaje y rebelde que se esconde bajo la fachada de chica inocente. **–dijo, palmeándole suavemente su trasero. Ella respingo, mirándolo indignada.**

-Malfoy, no se te ocurra hacerme eso de nuevo. **–ordeno, Hermione con las cejas fruncidas. Él ladeo una amplia sonrisa.**

-si lo hago, ¿Qué, Granger? **–desafío, Draco. Ella ladeo una burlona sonrisa.**

-si lo haces, olvídate de nuestros futuros encuentro en tu oficina o en la mía por un mes. **–respondió, Hermione con suficiencia. Él hizo una mueca antes de volverle a palmearle el trasero.** –Malfoy… **-él tenía una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.**

-vamos, Granger. Tú y yo sabemos que no podrías soportar ni una semana sin hacer algo ilícito y excitante, conmigo. **–aseguro con petulancia.**

Ella bufo. Cuando intento levantarse, Draco no la dejo, manteniendo el agarre en su cintura.

-Malfoy, suéltame. **–ordeno. Él elevo una ceja.**

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Granger? … **–ella frunció las cejas. –** primero dame mi beso y te soltare. **–ella bufo.**

-no lo hare. **–dijo, Hermione seria, cruzándose de brazos.**

-entonces, no te suelto y nos quedamos aquí, así como estamos hasta que te rindas o alguien nos encuentre. **–aseguro, Draco tranquilamente. Ella lo miro sorprendida.**

-Draco, estás loco. No podemos quedarnos aquí. **–dijo, Hermione escandalizada.**

-bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Hermione. La decisión está en tus manos. **–aseguro mirándola con desafío. Ella bufo.**

-por supuesto, yo me tengo que rendir o que alguien nos vea. **–dijo irónicamente, entrecerrando los ojos.**

-no es como si fuera un sacrificio para ti. **–comento, elevando una ceja.** –además, si lo haces podemos ir al restaurante y luego al departamento para que recibas un delicioso masaje por mí. **–aseguro, Draco con una sexi sonrisa. Ella sonrió, encantada.**

-me parece perfecto y lo más justo. **–aseguro, Hermione besándolo. Él bufo.**

-increíble, Hermione. Tenía que decirte que sería tu masajista personal esta noche para que me besaras. **–dijo, "indignado" mientras se levantaba. Ella sonrió.**

-no es como si fuera un sacrificio para ti. **–dijo, burlonamente. –** muy bien que te encanta hacerlo. **-aseguro. El ladeo una amplia sonrisa mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.**

-definitivamente disfruto mucho tocar todo tu cuerpo. **–apoyo, besándola.**

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa de enamorados mientras terminaban de acomodarse la ropa. Realizando un hechizo en la oficina, Hermione se aseguró que nada estuviera fuera de lo común antes de irse. La pareja se dirigieron al restaurante muggles, donde iban regularmente desde que empezaron a salir como amigos. Después de disfrutar tan deliciosa cena, la pareja se fueron al apartamento de Draco en busca de su maleta antes de aparecerse en el apartamento de Hermione. Pero besándose y acariciándose se demoraron casi una hora mientras acomodaba un par de ropa para el fin de semana. Tomando Draco la maleta mientras estaba estrechado con Hermione besándose, desaparecieron.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

 **En el departamento de Hermione…**

-sabes cómo es Hermione, Harry. Seguro no demora en llegar, no deberías preocuparte **. –comento, Astoria al escuchar a su esposo, quejarse de porque todavía no había llegado Hermione.**

-está bien, pero si no llega en media hora iré a buscarla. **–aseguro, Harry. Sus amigos sonrieron.**

Cuando George estaba a punto de hablar, escucharon un plop. Así que como se habían organizado sus amigos, exclamaron…

-¡sorpresa! **–Hermione y Draco que llegaron besándose, lo miraron asustado.**

Sus amigos que lo había recibido con una efusivo: sorpresa, estaba en shock al verlos. Todos vieron lo desarreglado que se encontraban los dos, no necesitaban ser un genio para saber que estaban haciendo antes de haber aparecido en el departamento. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Hermione, ¿Qué significa esto? **–pregunto, escandalizado al verla visto besarse con el amigo de su esposa y estar tan desarreglada.**

-no crees que es obvio, Potter **. –respondió, Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se separa de su novia.**

-no estoy hablando contigo, Malfoy. **–dijo, Harry serio. Mirando a su amiga, ella se sonrojo. – ¿** Qué significa esto, Hermione? ¿Por qué estas besándote con el hurón?

Draco bufo al escuchar el viejo apodo que usaban contra él. Sus amigos que habían reaccionado, sonrieron.

-porque Draco es mi novio. **–respondió, Hermione.** **Todos miraron a la pareja en shock.**

-¿novio? **–pregunto, Ginny con los ojos abiertos. Ella asintió.**

-ustedes no se llevan mal. ¿Cómo es que están de novios **? –pregunto, Theo desconcertado.**

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? **–pregunto, Harry molesto al no tener ni idea que su "hermana" estuviera con Malfoy.** –y ¿Cómo es que yo no sé nada de que tienes una relación con Malfoy? **–pregunto, indignado.**

-porque no es tu asunto, al igual que cualquiera de ustedes. **–afirmo, Draco groseramente mirando a todos.**

-Draco, ellos son nuestros amigos. Merecen una explicación. **–aseguro, Hermione mirando a Draco, reprobatoriamente. Él hizo una mueca.**

Sus amigos que prestaban atención la interacción de la pareja, los miraban como si ellos le hubieran salido dos cabezas de repente. Hermione miro a sus amigos con seriedad.

-pero también les advirtió, y en especial a ti, Harry que solo le explicaremos como se dio nuestra relación… **-afirmaba, Hermione entrelazando la manos con la de su novio. –** pero no le haremos caso si se oponen. **–todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Draco tenía una petulante sonrisa.**

-por eso es que me encantas, porque eres dominante. **–susurro, Draco a sus oídos. Ella se sonrojo.**

Sus amigos ya no sabían cómo reacción, al ver lo que acontecía antes sus ojos. Ellos todavía estaban en la etapa de la negación.

-está bien. **–acepto, Harry a regañadientes. –** entonces, expliquemos. **–insistió en saber con las cejas fruncida.**

-muy bien, todo empezó con… **-comenzó a decir, Hermione.**

-con ayudarme a mí. **–termino de decir, Draco tomando la palabra. Todos lo miraron con atención, olvidándose porque estaban ahí reunidos. –** hace unos meses atrás tuve un problema con el ministro del departamento de cooperación mágica al no darme el permiso que necesitaba para extraer algunos productos nuevos del extranjero e implementarlo en mi hotel, pero gracias a la sugerencia de Tory… **-su amiga lo miro sorprendida mientras su esposo y sus amigos la miraron a ella. –** me ayudo con mi situación al comunicarle a Hermione el problema que tenía con el amargado del ministro. Así que mi leona… **-Hermione se sonrojo. –** contacto conmigo y entre los dos logramos asediar al ministro, hasta que hizo su trabajo como debía ser y me dio los permisos de mala gana. **–aseguro.**

-¿entonces? **–pregunto, Ginny muy interesada al igual que los demás.**

-Draco me invito a una cena como agradecimiento, pero yo lo rechace. **–respondió, Hermione con una orgullosa sonrisa. Draco bufo, pero ladeo una sonrisa petulante.**

-pero aunque tomo su tiempo, la convencí. Después de todo, no se podía resistir por mucho tiempo a mí. **–aseguro, Draco engreído. Hermione rodo los ojos, pero ladeo una burlona sonrisa.**

-sí, pero tampoco es que caí por tu encantadora persona. **–refuto, Hermione mirándolo. Olvidándose de los presente. –** porque si hubiera sido por eso, no creo que te hubiera hecho caso nunca. **–aseguro.** -Pero fuiste demasiado acosador para seguir rechazándote… **-destacaba.**

-Leona, eso se llama tenacidad. **–dijo, Draco con una sonrisa. –** además, ¿crees que me iba a rendir fácilmente? **–pregunto, burlón. –** por supuesto que no. Me gusta hacerte rabiar, son los momentos más felices de mi vida **. –aseguro. Ella bufo. –** y no me iba a rendir con una negativa cada vez que te lo propondría. Es cuanto más me incitabas hacerlo. **–Su novia lo miro sorprendida.** –así que muy bien jugado, Hermione. Fue muy Slytherin de tu parte, tener mi atención. **–dijo con una cálida sonrisa.**

Los dos se miraron fijamente, el tiempo parecía que se hubiera detenido. Como si se sintieran ser atraídos por un imán, Draco se inclinó con la intención de besarla. Pero a causa de un carraspeo, la pareja fue sacada de su burbuja y traída a la realidad, recordando que no estaban solo.

-entonces por su conversación, podemos entender que Hermione no te acepto fácilmente. **–comento, Blaise con una burlona sonrisa.**

-aparte que eso fue lo que te atrajo de ella. **–comento, Luna.**

-algo así, pero cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, acepto mucho más rápido que la cena. **–aseguro, Draco con suficiencia. Hermione sonrió misteriosamente, mas no dijo nada.**

-y ¿desde cuándo son novios? **–pregunto, Harry intrigado.**

-mañana cumpliremos 8 meses de ser novios. **–respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos.**

-8… tanto así. **–dijo, Ginny sorprendida. Los dos asintieron.**

-tu no sabías nada, Astoria. **–pregunto, Harry asombrado. Ella lo miro con la misma cara que tenían todos, estaba impresionada.**

-absolutamente nada, Harry. Jamás pensé que ellos dos estuvieran juntos; es decir, nunca sospeche que tuvieran algo. Cada vez que Draco iba a la oficina de Hermione, siempre se comportaba de la misma manera que cuando estábamos todos juntos. **–aseguro, Astoria sin poder creer que sus amigos fueran novio bajo sus narices por mucho tiempo. La pareja sonrió con petulancia.**

-ese era nuestro objetivo, ser discreto. No tanto con ustedes, sino con los metiches del profeta. **–aseguro, Draco.**

-lo entendemos, pero aun así no nos dijeron nada a nosotros que somos sus amigos. **–comento, Ginny desconcertada.**

-y si hoy no lo hubieras atrapado aquí, ¿Quién sabe cuándo no los hubieran dicho? **–continuo, Harry con las cejas fruncida.**

-bueno, Potter. Si no se los dijimos fue por la sencilla razón que nos gusta el misterio, es muy excitante. **–dijo, Draco sencillamente. Hermione y algunos como Harry se sonrojaron por la explicita explicación del rubio.**

-Draco. **–exclamo, Hermione escandalizada.**

-¿Qué? **–pregunto con una "inocente" sonrisa. Ella rodo los ojos, pero miro a sus amigos.**

-al principio decidimos no decirles nada, porque no queríamos incomodar a nadie, si nuestra relación no funcionaba. Pero después, solo paso el tiempo. **–aseguraba, Hermione sonrojada.** –Hasta la semana pasada, cuando decidimos decirle en el fin de semana. Pero como todos dijeron que estaban ocupados, lo aplazamos para el siguiente fin de semana.

-y ¿Por qué hoy no o este fin de semana? **–pregunto, Theo confundido.**

-porque ya teníamos planes para irnos de viaje. Hermione y yo vamos a celebrar su ascenso alejado de todos **. –respondió, Draco tranquilamente, mirando a su novia con una sexi sonrisa.**

-entonces, sus peleas y discusiones era puro teatro. **–pregunto, Astoria confundida. La pareja se miraron con una sonrisa.**

-no **. –respondió, Hermione. –** Aun cuando empezamos a conocernos más y ser novios, nunca hemos dejado de estar riñendo por cualquier tema u otra cosa… **-aseguraba con una sonrisa, tranquila.**

-es lo que más hacemos. **–apoyo, Draco divertido.**

-valla, esto es increíble. **–exclamo, George sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado. Sus amigos estaban de la misma manera.**

-y ustedes, ¿Por qué están aquí y no me avisaron que harían alguna reunión en mi departamento? **–pregunto, Hermione desconcertada, aprovechando que sus amigos se habían quedado callados.**

-pensamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa por tu ascenso en el ministerio, pero fuimos nosotros los sorprendidos. **–respondió, Harry irónicamente. Draco sonrió, divertido.**

-sí, y de qué manera. **–comento, Blaise con una burlona sonrisa acercándose a la pareja.**

Sus amigos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja, deseándole lo mejor para ellos. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos con una seria mirada, empezó a decirles…

-Malfoy, Hermione para mí es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Es por eso que si le haces algún daño y la haces sufrir, tendras que arreglar cuentas conmigo. **–amenazo con una maligna sonrisa.**

-no hay problema, Potter. **–aseguro, Draco tranquilamente.**

-y Hermione… **-ella lo miro con atención. –** sinceramente tus gustos por los hombres dejan mucho que desear. **–dijo, burlonamente. Ella y otros sonrieron, Draco bufo pero estaba tranquilo. –** pero sinceramente, te deseo lo mejor, hermanita. **–aseguro, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.**

-Gracias, Harry. Por tu apoyo. **–dijo, Hermione con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Mientras empezaron a servir las bebidas, la pareja se acomodaron mejor sus ropas. Cuando todos tenían sus copas, Draco hizo un brindis por el nuevo puesto de Hermione como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica. Otros añadieron un brindis por la pareja. Mezclándose entre sus amigos, Hermione junto a las chicas, charlaban mientras disgustaba los deliciosos bocadillos que había preparado Luna.

-y ¿Cómo crees que los padres de Draco reaccionara a su relación? **–pregunto, Ginny preocupada. Hermione sonrió.**

-por eso no hay problema, Cissy y Lucius lo saben. **–aseguro. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendida. –** aunque al principio estaban renuente porque creían que yo jugaría con los sentimientos de su hijo, con el tiempo me han ido aceptado.

-valla, eso es sorprendente **.** **–dijo, Astoria.**

-sí, eso debió ser un gran cambio para los Malfoy. **–apoyo, Ginny. Hermione asintió.**

-lo ha sido. Lucius me dejo claro que aunque todavía le cuesta no tener prejuicio sobre los muggles, me aseguro que la felicidad de su hijo era lo más importante para él, que cualquiera idea arcaica. **–sus amigas exclamaron un "oh". Hermione sonrió.** **–** Cissy por otra parte, me aseguro que no tenía ningún problema. Pero me advirtió que si estaba jugando con su hijo, entonces me iba a enseñar que es meterse con el hijo de una Black. **–aseguro, tranquilamente. Sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos.**

-valla… y no te dio miedo. **–pregunto, Angelina asombrada.**

-al principio sí, no voy a negarlo. **–afirmo, Hermione. –** Pero me agrado ver los unidos y protectores que son los tres. **–dijo con una cálida sonrisa, de solo recordar la manera protectora y defensiva que estaban los Malfoy con ella.** –ellos pueden ser fríos y todo, pero son buenas personas. **–dijo, convencida.**

-es bueno escucharlo, Hermione. **–dijo, Astoria con una sincera sonrisa.**

-gracias…

-sé que puede ser inoportuna esta pregunta… **-decía, Ginny. Ella la miro.** **–** pero… y mi hermano, ¿ya no piensas en él? **–Hermione hizo una mueca.**

-desde el momento en que Ron decidió terminar nuestra relación como él lo hizo, deje de pensar en él. **–aseguro. Todas la miraron con atención. –** a causa del dolor que me infligió por su cobardía de no romper frente a mi cara, hizo que todo lo bueno que habíamos vivido en nuestra relación se destruyera…

-lo siento, Hermione… **-decía, Ginny avergonzada al ver sacado un tema doloroso para su amiga.**

-no te preocupes, Ginny. Sé que cualquiera tendría curiosidad de saber… **-dijo, Hermione tranquilamente. –** pero debo confesar que ahora que estoy con Draco me siento una mujer más plena, mas libre. Con Ron pase muy buenos momento, no lo niego. Pero también pase muchas tensiones, en especial por su complejidad de inferioridad. Cada vez que triunfaba, se molestaba conmigo, aun cuando trataba de no mostrarlo. **–sus amigas asintieron con compresión. Ellas habían visto varias veces, la reacción del pelirrojo. –** me hacía reprimirme de mi éxito. **–confeso, apenada. –** pero aun así lo amaba… **-suspirando.** **–** como dije, su manera de romper nuestra relación, fue lo que destruyó totalmente todo lo que sentía por él. Sin quedar ni un solo sentimiento de amor hacia él. **–aseguro. –** cuando Draco y yo empezamos a salir como amigos y conocernos, siempre bromeábamos, discutíamos, coqueteamos hacíamos muchas cosas divertida **.** **–decía con una amplia sonrisa.** **–** en poco tiempo me enamore de él… y puedo asegurar que lo amo con todo mi corazón. **–sus amigas sonrieron.**

-me alegro mucho por ti, Hermione. **–aseguro, Ginny dándole un cálido abrazo.**

-sí, eres una gran persona que merece ser feliz con alguien que te sepa valorar. **–apoyo, Luna.**

-si… y sé que Draco no será un idiota como… **-añadía, Astoria. –** Y disculpa Ginny… **-la pelirroja la miro.** –como tu hermano. Ronald. **–aseguro.**

-lo sé, es verdad. Ronald fue un idiota. **–apoyo, Ginny. Sus amigas sonrieron. –** Y cambiando un poco de tema… **-ladeando una pícara sonrisa.** –cuéntanos, Hermione. ¿Qué tan cierto es verdad sobre los rumores de que Draco es el dios del sexo? **–pregunto, divertida.**

-Ginny. **–exclamo, Hermione sonrojada. Sus amigas sonrieron.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

El resto de la noche, la pareja disfrutaron de la reunión con sus amigos hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Estando solos, Draco y Hermione conversaron de los acontecimientos.

-bueno, aunque no era la manera como lo estábamos planeado dar a conocer nuestra relación, ha salido muy bien. **–dijo, Draco relajado. Ella asintió.**

-sí, aunque fue muy vergonzoso que nos vieran como estábamos. **–comento, Hermione apenada. Él sonrió.**

-sea como sea, íbamos a sorprender a nuestros amigos. **–aseguro, tranquilamente.**

-sí, pero no creo que haya ayudado mucho que nos vieran desalineados. **–dijo, sonrojada al recordar las expresiones de sus amigos. Él se encogió de hombros.**

-pero fue muy divertido verle sus caras. Ellos pensaron en sorprenderte, y fuiste tú quien los sorprendió. **–comento, divertido. Ella inevitablemente sonrió.**

-sí, hasta se les olvidaron porque estaban aquí. **–apoyo, Hermione con una sonrisa. Él asintió, mirando la felicidad de su novia.**

-ahora, ya te siente mejor de no escondernos de nuestro amigo. **–no pregunto, sino afirmo, Draco. Ella lo miro, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.**

-sí, mucho. Me complace mucho de que, aunque nunca podrías ser amigo de Harry, él te acepto. Y no solo él, sino que todos nos apoyan. Nuestros padres y nuestros amigos. **–aseguro, Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.**

-y yo soy muy feliz de verte feliz. **–afirmo, Draco con una cálida sonrisa.**

-te amo, Draco. **–dijo, Hermione estrechándose más a él.**

-y yo a ti, Hermione. **–aseguro, Draco cerrando más el espacio entre ellos dos, besándose.**

Entre besos y caricias los dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Draco cumplió su palabra de darle un delicioso masaje hasta que hicieron el amor.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, los dos se trasladaron a la residencia privada de los Malfoy en Francia. Durante el día visitaron varios lugares que Draco conocía muy bien y deseaba mostrárselo a su novia. Cuando llego la hora de la cena, los dos regresaron a la residencia. Draco le comunico que tenía preparado una sorpresa para ella, así que debía ponerse el vestido que le había dejado en su cama. Entusiasmada, Hermione le hizo caso. Tomando una deliciosa ducha, ella se vistió con el vestido verde esmeralda que se ajustaba completamente a su esbelto cuerpo. Terminando de colocarse sus perfumes favoritos, Draco apareció. Hermione se quedó contemplándolo, él estaba vestido con una camisa turquesa, chaqueta y pantalón gris.

-te ves impresionante. **–dijo, Draco al verla. Ella se sonrojo por el cumplido.**

-gracias…y tú no te quedas atrás. Te ves muy sexi. **–aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-gracias. ¿Estas lista? **–pregunto con una cálida sonrisa. Ella asintió.**

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Draco la dirigió a uno de los chalet de la residencia. Abrió los ojos, cuando vio que estaba la habitación elegantemente arreglada. Las luces estaban tenues, había algunas flores de orquídeas colocadas estratégicamente en la habitación mientras una suave música sonaba el fondo, dando un ambiente romántico. En el centro, estaba una mesa con champagne, platos y un pequeño florero de rosas blancas y rojas. Al entrar, Draco la invito a bailar. Ella percibió el nerviosismo de él, pero acepto. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, Draco la miro con mucha atención y hablo…

-Hermione desde que te he conocido como eres en realidad. Decidí que eres la mujer con quien deseo hacer mi vida. Eres la bruja ideal para mí… **-aseguraba, Draco deteniéndose y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.** –es por eso que… **-arrodillándose frente a ella. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.** -¿te quieres casar conmigo? **–ella ladeo una gran sonrisa.**

-si, por supuesto que sí. **–respondió, efusivamente. Draco le coloco el anillo en el dedo, levantándose los dos se besaron apasionadamente. Ella ladeo una sonrisa divertida**. –al menos no sucedió lo que paso cuando me pediste ser tu novia. **–él hizo una mueca, pero sonrió.**

-ni me lo recuerdes. **–ella sonrió. Él la miro con amor. –** te amo, Hermione Granger. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. **–afirmo, besándola con todo su amor.**

Hermione se sentía muy feliz con el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, pero ella estaba más que dispuesta aceptarla con los brazos abiertos. Y aunque nunca había soñado ni aun en su más loco sueño, enamorarse del egocéntrico y petulante, Draco Malfoy. Ella estaba muy complacida como la vida le había sorprendido al darle la oportunidad de amar alguien como a su propia vida.


End file.
